


Eternally Together

by MontyPink



Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [5]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: Late night strolls through the crystal palace have become a Ritual.
Relationships: skekShod/skekZok (Dark Crystal)
Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Eternally Together

Nights are reserved for sleeping, or at least, rest. It's a thing almost all creatures of Thra have in common. 

The castle has been so alive and full of energy since the others returned to it. It was a terrible ordeal to miss skekLach, skekVar and skekMal but in war some must fall. He rather not seen any casualties on his side but what is done is done.

As lively as the castle was during the day as silent as it was at night. Skeksis were above many rules and traditions of Thra, but sleeping was one they all followed.

All.. Except skekZok. 

At first it was another ritual. He would make sure the others would get their proper rest. He would order the others to go to their sleeping chambers if they were still out and about when Zok did is his late night rounds. Some would argue, but Zok would only raise a brow and they knew better, lest they end up at the centre of one of his rituals. 

This evening though, Zok needed to little threatening. They had another feast and most of them got drunk on alcohol and essence. 

Most.

Not all.

No matter how many times he walked around the castle, no matter how many twists and turns he took he would always end up here. In front of a massive wooden door. 

A sight to behold in the first place. The Crystal Palace didn't have many doors. Most would put a piece of fabric in front of the opening of their sleeping chambers if they wished for some privacy, most did not care anyway and just let it open. Zok preferred it this way, less options for secrets and sneaking around. 

He looked at the door and the carefully crafted wood and metal door handle. it was he who hand picked the Spriton gelfling to make this. A gift for the one currently behind this door. He who had come to hate loud noises and sudden sounds. He would make himself so small when he heard arguing. He who trembled at the first sign of a fight. This could not continue this way so Zok requested, very politely he may add, that the gelfling made him a door. Massive and big enough to drown out most sounds. They complied and did a fantastic job. Credit goes to him, of course, he picked them out and they merely did as they were told. 

He saw the other's mood change for the better. He spoke more and showed himself more often.

But

It was not enough. Zok had to send him away. "Go collect the tithes in Sami Thicket." Was his order. "You.. skekShod the Treasurer." 

The other had rewarded him with a warm smile. He felt his own lips curl into one at the memory of that day. He missed Shod, sure. But he preferred him being away. Every time it was time for another tithe he would send a gellfing guard to Sami Thicket to give the Maudra a bag of shiny items, gold, gem stones, sometimes just pieces of pretty glass. So that they could both pay the Collector and skekShod. Not because he cared so much about the gelfling, but because he didn't want Shod to feel bad and not get anything. The items would find themselves back to him anyway, so it was no matter.

And of course there was another matter... With Shod away from the other skeksis.. no one could poison his mind. Shod would look to him for protection and guidance. And that.. was a very comforting thought.

His hand hovered above the handle. When Shod was still away he would allow himself into the others private chambers. It was sober, badly decorated and messy. Shod had taken most things important to him with him to the Thicket and left behind only a few trinkets and robes. Still, whenever the Ritual-Master needed some peace of mind he would hide himself here. No one would think too look here and he loved that privacy. 

But.. Shod was here now.

They hadn't spoken much. A little here and there. He knew Shod liked the gelfling and deep down Zok wondered if he was upset with him, would he hate him? Or would he see the light?

He gave a gentle knock and entered before getting an answer. The other was probably asleep anyway. 

A thing most don't know about skeksis sleeping is that it's almost motionless, save from the rising and falling of their chest with each breath. They made no sound and rarely turned in their sleep.

So when he saw the display before him he could not help but cock his head. 

In front of him was skekShod, wearing his sleeping attire. But he didn't look asleep. He was caught up in his own blankets and tossing and turning wildly. Every so often he would mumble something and Zok could swear he could see tears in the corners of the others eyes. 

"skekShod..?" He said softly but loud enough for the other to hear. 

No reaction.

"Hey.. Shod.." A more informal approach then. 

Still nothing.

It was, of course, entirely possible that the dear Treasurer was ignoring him. If so- he would have to have a _**serious talk** _with him. He crept closer, not wanting to startle the other and kneeled next to the bed. Shod's bed was fairly low and he could easily see the other tossing and turning and somehow struggling. He carefully removed the ring from his finger and pocketed it, not wanting to hurt that fragile one before him. Zok inhaled and exhaled a few times and then reached out, softly stroking the other's white locks of hair. 

Zok noticed the others breathing become more calm and he stopped moving, but his face still looked pained. 

He moved closer so that his beak was close to the other's and spoke in barely a whisper.

"It's okay, Shod.. I'm here now." 

With one hand he kept his balance, with the other he kept stroking Shod's hair. 

He thought it was over and the Treasurer had gone back to a restful slumber but then, without a warning he shot up with a gasp and looked around him like he was being chased or attacked.

Shod looked at Zok and for a moment the golden clad one thought he was going to be yelled at. But the Treasurer did something completely different. He launched himself off the bed and into Zok's arms, causing them both to topple over.

Zok kept looking at the ceiling as the other clinged to him for dear life. Never had he seen a skeksis do this to another skeksis. Sure he'd seen gelfling do it all the time but they were not gelfling... Was Shod so used to being with them that he had taken over their customs and rituals. Not unlikely, but weird. 

It took him a while to notice, his thoughts about the situation drowning out any other sound the other made. But then it reached him.

"Help me.. Help me.. Help me.. Help me.." Shod spoke in a panicked voice. Tears were falling from his eyes and onto the Ritual-Masters golden robes. Shod was digging his nails into the Zok's back, but he hardly cared. 

"Help you... from what?" His low voice filled the quiet room and Shod immediately ceased speaking. Zok felt the grip the other had on him loosen as well. 

He moved his head and looked Zok in the eye. His eyes widened as a deep blush appeared on his pale cheeks. 

"Sssssssorry." 

"Don't mention it." 

They sat like that for a while, Shod had a comfortable weight on the others own body. He was warm too and felt so soft. Zok only now realised how little bodily contact he had with others. A touch here or there, that was common sure. But this? This was unique. So he didn't say anything and allowed himself to enjoy this tender moment. 

Shod put two of his hands on Zok's chest and looked at them, rather than the Ritual-Master's face. "SSSSSShould... I g-get off..?" His voice sounded so fragile or maybe Zok wanted to treat his words like the precious things they were. 

Zok didn't answer but put one of his hands on the other's arm and rubbed it. Shod got the message as he relaxed his body and allowed himself to lay on top of the other, neither caring they were still on the floor.

"At n-night." Shod said after a long silence. "The d-dreams come..." He reached out and grabbed Zok's hand, guiding it to his head. "Ssssstill hurts.." 

"Again?"

"Never sssstopped.." 

It didn't happen often that the Ritual-Master was left speechless. But now? What was he supposed to say? What would words bring the other comfort? What could he say... There were still lingering feelings of guilt, hidden deep within him. Had he not suggested an emperor.. had he stopped So... Had he done anything. But he failed skekShod. And not once did the smaller one blame him for it. 

He wrapped one arm around Shod's fragile body and stopped when he noticed a bump. In complete silence he let his fingers guide him and his heart sank when he realised what he was touching. 

Shod's second pair of arms.

Most of them had hidden their extra pair away to not scare the gelfliing or podlings. Four arms was not a normal amount and they didn't want to scare them off. No one had told them that not using your limbs for long periods of time would make them weak and in the end, useless. His own second pair was dry and fragile, he could barely move them. It was just bone and skin. Shod's arms felt stronger, more used. He followed his lower arm to his wrist and then to his hand. 

**He is holding himself.**

Zok closed his mouth so suddenly the tip of his tongue got caught on a teeth but he cared little right now. Shod as been all alone, all this time, with only himself for comfort. The others could not know. Especially not the Emperor. He would be mocked for thrine to come. 

"Your dreams..." The taller one said after a the Treasurer said nothing about Zok's hand placement. "What do you see?" Never had he met a skeksis who dreamt. Another practice reserved for the gelfling and podlings.

"M-mostly.... Our Emperor.." Within his gentle grasp he could feel Shod tense up. "T-that day... that c-cursed day.. It's l-like I'm there." 

Zok kept holding on. Not wanting Shod to realise that **he** was the one to blame. 

"I want it to sssssssstop..." 

Zok looked at the mess of a skeksis in his arms then around the room. Then, suddenly his gaze landed on something; that vial of essence. Shod had still not touched it. If this was any other time, he would be upset but tonight was different. He got an idea and carefully got up, placing Shod in the bed. He wasn't the strongest skeksis, no that honor currently belonged to Ung, but Shod was very light and thus easy to move around. T

The treasurer looked at Shod, already missing and yearning back to their tender moment but said nothing. You do not argue with skekZok, not an official rule.. but one they all followed. His heart sank, however, when he saw what Zok was doing; He had grabbed the vial of that cursed liquid and brought it over to him. Shod closed his eyes, mentally preparing for another lecture but Zok kept quiet and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around the other's slender frame. 

Zok's golden sleeves wrapped themselves around Shod like a blanket and he relaxed almost immediately. He closed his eyes and leaned against him. Perhaps he was going to consume the liquid himself. Fine by Shod. He wasn't planning on taking any. It was the source of most of his problems these days. 

The treasurer was so caught up in Zok's tender embrace that he didn't notice the the hand that was traveling from his shoulder to his neck. Only when the Ritual-Master reached his beak, Shod opened up his eyes but it was too late. 

Zok grabbed the top of Shod's beak and yanked it backward, opening his mouth and pouring the contents of the vial down his throat. He wanted to gag, he wanted so badly to prevent it from entering his body but Zok threw the vial across the room and used his now free hand to close his mouth.

"Ssssshh.." He shushed, not letting go despite the others expression of fear and anger. "I'm doing this for you...." 

Shod could no longer fight it and he swallowed. 

A long time ago, when he visited Ha'ar he had seen something shiny at the bottom of a fountain. Shod had stuck his head in and when he was met with some fish his first instinct was to greet them. He remembered how that water tasted; slimy and thick with a bitter after taste that lasted till lunch that just didn't seem to come that day. At the time he thought that would be the most disgusted thing he'd ever taste but no- it was this. It was bitter and hurt his tongue but then...

It turned into something sweet, he felt his body warm up from the inside out. The throbbing sensation that was permanent in his head was subduing, being reduced to almost nothing. 

"I know what is good for you.." Zok said, finally letting go of the other's face. "You need me to guide you.. Don't you.. Shod?" 

Shod felt light in his head, his anger and disgust from moments earlier were long gone, like they never even happened at all. 

"I do... Zok.. I n-need you.." 

"Say it again."

"I n-need you Zok." 

A shiver went over him. Something about Shod's fragile voice made him feel amazing, almost like he had taken the essence. But essence was only to be consumed by the okay of the Emperor, but this.. this before him. That was free and for him for the taking. No one else had sullied Shod. No one else had spoken to him in so long. He was so alone.. so scared but now he had Zok. 

Shod looked at him, expectedly, waiting for the other's next move. 

With two fingers he lifted the other's face, gently this time. "You are so strong, Shod. Perhaps the strongest of us all.. To crawl up from the place you started and now you are here.. I admire you..." 

The other perked up but averted his eyes. "E-emperor made me sssssstrong.. Punishment-"

"No, Shod." He inched closer, he could feel Shod's warm breath on his beak. "Do not credit him for what you did. You proved that you are a Lord of the Crystal. You did the tithes in Sami Ticket without a single problem for so many thrine. You kept the numbers collected in scrolls. That is you.. not him." 

The treasurer opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. Zok had placed his lips on his mouth. Never had he been kissed before. The warmth started near his lips and traveled through his entire body. All this time Shod had seen gelfling kiss, but never was he kissed before. He felt weak and strong at the same time. The contents in his stomach were turning but he didn't feel sick, he felt amazing. 

There was only one thing in the mind of the treasurer right now; More. Zok responded by pressing his tongue against the Treasure's lips and Shod gladly parted them to allow entrance. 

He pressed himself against Zok wrapping his arms around the other's neck and almost getting stuck in the details on his golden robe but he didn't care. He could bribe Ekt into replacing anything he would tear tonight. 

But he didn't get a chance.

The Ritual-Master pulled away and looked at Shod, his icy blue eyes piercing directly into his soul. 

"M-more.. Please.." Shod begged, he didn't want this to end. All he wanted was to stay with Zok, like this, forever. With him praising him for being so good and strong, with his lips on his own.. perhaps more but the thought alone made his cheeks flush. 

The other smiled at him and to his dismay, got up. 

He placed both his hands on Shod's shoulders and rubbed the side of his beak against his own. "Don't be greedy.. Greedy skeksis get punished..." Zok failed to hide the delight in his voice. The thought of Shod whimpering and begging for mercy while screaming his name filled him with so much excitement that he felt like he would burst. The way Shod looked at him now... well.. that was more precious than any essence. 

"Rest... my dear Treasurer." With a gentle push he pushed Shod down.

"We have so much left to do.." He looked around and found the blanket that found it's way onto the floor before. He grabbed it and tucked Shod in.

"You and I, Shod. Eternally Together.." 

**Author's Note:**

> I got no idea how they are supposed to kiss so I just ya know *hand gestures* winged it.


End file.
